Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is a holiday which is celebrated in each restaurant. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Jon, Rank 16) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Lucinda, Rank 56) * Papa's Cookieria, (Cara, Rank 48) * Papa's Theateria, (Cara, Rank 41) * Papa's Cakeria, (Meagan, Rank 16) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Cara, Rank 26) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 6) * Papa's Magicalria, (Wester, Rank 6) * Papa's Roasteria, (Caden, Rank 16) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Wester, Rank 36) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Wester, Rank 51) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 56) * Papa's Nachoria, (JK55556, Rank 21) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Wester, Rank 16) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Freddy, Rank 41) * Papa's Freezeria DELUXE, (Jack, Rank 36) * Papa's Saladeria, (Maple Mabel, Rank 61) Customers who like this holiday * Adam * Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) * BBQ Fan * Candy * Chris * Daisy * Diamond * DJ Jose * Francis * Irona Pol * Isla * JK * Jon * Jordan * Kathy * Kimmy Dora * Lynn * Maine * Makoto * Matt * Meagan * Molly * Primrose * Oscar * Sarah * Sasha * Teddy * Tori * Unice * Vincent * Wester * Xander Ingredients unlocked during this holiday Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Acorns (unlocked at Rank 16 with Jon) * Pumpkin Bread (unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Shredded Mozzarella (unlocked at Rank 17 with Kathy) * Gravy (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 17) Papa's Cakeria * Pumpkin Cake Batter (Unlocked with Meagan at Rank 16) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Meagan at Rank 16) * Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Thanksgiving) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Cara at Rank 17) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked on the fourth day of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Tañia at Rank 18) Papa's Popsicleria * Melted Butter Syrup (Unlocked with Xander) * Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Colby Jack Bits (Unlocked with Sean) * Spanish White Sprinkles (Unlocked with Lulu) * Cocoa Icing (Unlocked with Lulu) Papa's Magicalria * Mohawk Style (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 6) * Acorn Bottle (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Angel Wing's Sprinkle (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 7) * Pumpkin Solvent (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Light Brown Color (Unlocked with Adam on Rank 8) * Chicken Crest Powder (Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Donuteria 2 * Acorn Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Freddy) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Cocoa Powder (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Burn) * Brown Sugar Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 42) * Fudge Brownies Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Alyssa) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 43) Papa's Roasteria * Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 16) * Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Stuffing (Unlocked with Cara at Rank 17) * Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Unlocked with Xander at Rank 18) Papa's Freezeria DELUXE * Pumpkin (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 36) * Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked with Molly at Rank 37) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Leaves (Unlocked with Munro at Rank 38) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Category:Holidays Category:Papa's Cheeseria 2 Category:Papa's Saladeria Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Papa's Cakeria Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Papa's Cookieria HD Category:Papa's Freezeria DELUXE Holidays